Amethyst & Pearl's huge fight
by KittySunrise1201
Summary: When Pearl & Amethyst getting into an argument and starts fighting after what happen that her poor boyfriend Chad was injured by mistake. Actually like strong language, profanity words. Dramatic. Rated T or M. Oh god that was so funny! (I just don't cuss on the internet.)


**Hello everyone, before I was going to do. I am going to make the Steven Universe fanfic. This is my first time doing it. Well maybe I do like the show, I just love this show. It's pretty funny. I haven't been on fanfiction in a month or a week. But I'll be going to return to fanfiction as soon my aunt is bringing my laptop back. So I'm using my grandmother's computer for now on.**

**After fighting the monster the Crystal Gems return home but once already Pearl and Amethyst got into a huge argument and turn into a huge catfight for calling each other's name like B the uncensored swear profanity word. Strong language. Hard Drama. Rated M or T. Probably a rated M. I just don't write it that much, most times I just write it. Oh god it was so funny! (I just don't cuss online that much, like ideas). If you like it, read it. And if you don't. Please don't read it the swear.**

Pearl slaps the mess out of Amethyst for calling her a B word a cussing word and said that she try to talk about her boyfriend Chad Casey behind her back.

"Amethyst! How could you say that to me!"

"For what? I didn't even done nothing to you Pearl I just told you that was a mistake."

"For calling me a B word or something?" Amethyst said to her "Did I say? Did I say the word bitch around you?"

"Ooooh...yes you DID say the word bitch!"

"Oh I mean and how the fuck is that suppose to mean after we fight those monsters behind." Amethyst said "And you got in the way because I was trying to protect your boy."

"My boyfriend did not wanted to get hurt, you were in the way while he is trying to back, he told you to get back for like one time but I know you're trying to fight back but look you made him got injured and get hurt from it.

"But you came here you kiss him, you kiss him on the cheek, you kiss him on the lips."

"Oh you little shit! Fuck you!"

"Garnet tells them to stop the arguing and calm down for a little bit.

"Girls!" Garnet said "What in the world heavens are doing?! Can't you girls stop arguing?"

"Amethyst started it as she calling me a B word."

"And Pearl's started it too, she's the one I save Steven from danger. I'm the one who save Chad from getting hurt."

"Oh shut the fuck up Amethyst! I was trying to help Chad from getting danger or hurting himself."

"Like care less but if I had in you, you'll be sorry for going into my shoes. Whatever you do, you are going to be saying that dangerous mission that you are going to do date Steven as a friend for it, but you will I will be sleeping with your boyfriend as far enough."

"Yea you throw down as a slut because you are not getting far of it."

"Pearl sighs as she close her eyes as she slaps Amethyst in the face hard and said.

Amethyst scoffs as she hit Pearl back "Oh Pearl you're gonna regret this!"

"Oh you're gonna regret this for being such a fucking frying Crystal Gem bitch!"

"Pearl push Amethyst on the floor as she started laughing as they started fighting and pushing on the floor like a huge catfight going on while screaming and hurt each other, Amethyst yank Pearl's hair which that made her screamed, and Pearl yank Amethyst's hair and which that made her screamed.

"Girls girls…" Steven said that he try to make them stop fighting and cursing at each other. "I said stop fighting!"

Amethyst and Pearl continues fighting while Amethyst grabbing her by the neck and slaps Pearl's face.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Amethyst!" Pearl shouts "Goddamn it, get the fuck off!"

"Back the fuck off Pearl!" she shouts laugh as pushes her away

"I'm not fucking laughing with you Amethyst!" Pearl shouts angrily.

"Pearl, Amethyst. Stop cursing!"

"Pearl growls and get back to Amethyst while both slapping each other hard.

Amethyst panting & breathe as Pearl got back up and step back as Garnet sighs and tells the girls stop fighting.

"Ok that's it." Garnet said in a sigh as she tells them. "Pearl and Amethyst...ENOUGH!"

You heard the lady, enough of the fighting and the arguing." Steven tells that to them.

Pearl starts talking as Amethyst is talking over her while she continue with the talking.

"But she's the one who just started it, she's the one that who is calling me a bitch!"

"And she's the who calling me a bitch too, so she call me one. I call her one."

"I even thought of it after letting Chad and Steven was trying to save him but he was grabbed by that monster as I try save them! Ooh! I am going to beat the fucking shit out of her!"

"Oh holy fucking shit!" Amethyst say a curse word.

"If she say some crazy shit like that to me." Pearl as she has her hands on her hips "I'll fix that problem what you said, like you're talking shit to me."

"Well. What if. If I trying to hop in the bed with your boy-friend?"

"You will hop into the bed with my..." Pearl pause as she was angry retorted at her and said to her "Did you just say my fucking boy-friend Chad?"

"Of course I did honey pearly what if I am sleeping with him until you have to break up with him?"

Amethyst imitates and taunts her

"You...you wanna sleep with my boyfriend and have sex with him?" Pearl retored her "Ooh. Amethyst, are you imitating me?"

"I'm just saying!" Amethyst bust out laughing "Of course I am imitating you! What do you think?"

"You...you little slut!" She slaps her face harder "You were just saying but if you did to my boyfriend, I am breaking up with him and we are finally done!"

"Well good. I hope you and your boy Chad are done cause I am going to date him."

"No the fuck you're not. Cause I love him so much!"

"You care about him?"

"Hey hey hey, what in the sake hell is going on?!" Chad said "Pearl I heard you and Amethyst are fighting over me."

"Baby please I can explain." Pearl said"

"If you don't tell me where in the hell is going on. I am leaving."

"Okay okay okay. I can explain!" Pearl explains

"You know what I'm outta here." Chad said "Just say you know Pearl, we are through!" As he walk away as Pearl goes after him as her tears shedding her eyes, and she's angry with Amethyst.

"You..you...BITCH!" Pearl shouts at her "You reckless hideous idiot stupid bitch!"

**And now I am done with the AP HF like the part saga. Even though there's a lot of fighting drama going on well it's been a month. Steven Garnet Chad are getting tired of the two crystal gem girls are fighting arguing because it's really annoying. What would happen when things turns into something madness and dramatic catfight. Stay tuned I will be continued with part 2: The Catfight.**

**Steven Universe (c) Rebecca Sugar**


End file.
